Mystic Messenger - Before Our Adventure Begins
by MMStories1997
Summary: Ever wonder about all the MC girls' stories before they joined the RFA? Well, this is what I believe what their stories are. For this story, you'll be reading MC 2 / Blonde MC's story (I named her Yumi). Some of the MM character are in the stories(their lives), but remember they haven't officially met/talked yet due to this being before prequel. I hope you enjoyed it. c:


Mystic Messager - Before Our Adventures Begins by MMStory1997

Yumi (MC 2 / Blonde MC) Story

Ch 1:

It's the same old boring and misery everyday life for me. Wake up, make black coffee, go to work, making sure my stupid fosters parents don't find me, closed up, go home, and sleep. Yeah, I said it. Foster parents and they are very stupid. Well, not all of them are, but only the ones who failed to take care of me. As long as I can remember, I was in the foster care since I was about 5 years old. I don't remember much about my real parents, but I remembered how happy I was. I was told that they were never coming back and I'll be in a "happy home" with a "new happy family." That's all a lie.

Foster parents #1:

I was almost 7 years old at the time when I first met my so-called "happy family." I don't bother to remember their names, most definitely not calling them "mom" and "dad," and I would like to forget their faces. So for jokes, lets just call them Mean Wife and Blinded Husband. Reason why I named them that is quiet obvious. Blinded Husband was nice, tells funny stories about a knight and princess, and he ride motorcycles which is cool. I loved spending time with him everyday. Oh, he also didn't know his wife cheats on him. I didn't knew that either till I saw her kissing some man once and she was surprised that I caught her red handed. She threatened me if I tell her husband she would get rid of me. Mean Wife was a b**** of course, didn't like how I wanted to ride on Blinded Husband's motorcycle, and hated me not wearing girly clothes. She was the reason why they didn't want to keep me anymore.

I'll just cut to the chance here, 2 years or 3 years later, when her husband finally found out his wife was cheating, they both got a divorce. She gets to keep me, but gives him zero chances to visit me. She assumed I told him about her affair, but sadly I didn't. Of course she didn't believe me and dropped me off back at Foster Care. I thought Blinded Husband will come get me and continue telling me stories, but he never did.

Foster parents #2:

At age 13, I was adopted by another family with another adopted a child whom they'd already adopted before me. Which I'll call them Abusive Husband, Innocent Wife, and Villain. Abusive Husband was putting a happy face and showing off how good his life is in public, but became drunk and mean when he's alone with his wife. He's a business man who buys peoples companies to either more popular or change it to a different company because what they have is too lame. Innocent Wife was understanding to me and so innocent that it makes me sick how she can stay there with him. She's a part time chef at a restaurant and taught me how to cook which is great. Villain was the other adopted kid who was older, creepy, and always gets very close to me. He's 5 years older than me and thinks it's okay to touch me since we're not blood related. Either way we were family and he makes me sick all the time. I remember when I was 15, we all went to a family vacation at the beach and he'd secretly took pictures of me in my bikini. That was also the night he got drunk with Abusive Husband and went to my room to tried to rape me. Luckily he failed, but it didn't stop him to still look at me with creep eyes. I'm still amazed that I stayed at that hell hole for 4 years which was longer than my lost one and survived.

After I turned 17 and had enough of that place, I decided to run away and stay with a friend I knew from the Foster Care who has her own place. Villain was hanging out with his friends from college getting drunk and Innocent Wife was in the kitchen crying while cleaning. What did I do when I heard her cried? Long story short, I used the rest of the money I had to buy her a train ticket to her home with a note that said "I'm sorry, but I can't live in this hell anymore and I think you should do the same." Bought my own ticket to where my friend lived and started my new life.

Ch 2:

No family sounded more great after awhile, but when years go by it gets upsetting. Now that I'm living with my friend and working part-time at a motorcycle repair shop. Been living my life with no family for almost four years. Oh, since I covered a bit of my backstory, I should tell you guys about what I like or not:

I like motorcycles, which I bought one for myself around age 19.

I hate having liars

I hate the bad people in my past.

I wouldn't mind to like a knight to save and love me.

That's all I can think of.

As I got out of my bed, I walk to the kitchen and cook myself breakfast. Still half asleep, but able to cook and don't know how. "Hello! Earth to Yumi! Did you hear me say 'Good morning sleepy head,' sleepy head?" My friend shakes me while I was cooking. I faced to her and said, "Oh sorry, you know I hate mornings." Oh, I didn't really talked much about her. Her name is Kat, she's 2 years older than me. and she's a foster kid too. When I first arrived to Foster Care, I was new around and already got a lot of hates from all the other kids. When a lot of parents came to adopt, some kids locked me in the closest so they can adopt them. Kat saved me and told the adults what happened. Sadly, they did nothing, but that's pretty much how we became friends. She got adopted after my first fosters parents adopted me. Her foster parents were actually nice people. I met them after I ran away, but we never told them that. We just told them that we decided to be roommates at her apartment. Her foster dad's brother, Minho, owns a motorcycle repair shop called "Fix & Ride It!" and hired me.

"Hey Yumi, are you gonna make my breakfast?" Kat said waiting at the table.

"Yeah, when you start cleaning the place more," I said "Or hired Steven to clean up since he always spend the night here." Steven is Kat's boyfriend or soon will be boyfriend. He told me he looovvveeesss her so much when she's not in the room. He's a nice guy and works with me which is why he spends the night. The repair shop is walking distance from here so he stays here once or twice a week due to him having the closing shift. She pulled out milk and said "Nah, I don't want to use him like that. Oh tell him I said hi." She drank her milk and goes to the bathroom. I ate my breakfast, get dressed for work, grabbed my bag, and head to work.

Did I mention her uncle's motorcycle repair shop is walking distance? Well it is and it's nice. The town is beautiful in the night and everyone is happy. It's small, there's a park, 5 small stores and restaurants, and 4 apartment builds, and so peaceful. Not much people have motorcycles here, but only outside of town has them. However, after a bad weather, everyone outside of town comes here. You'd be surprised how many people comes after having so many accidents. The last one happened a long time ago and the owner's bike was a wrecked. Steven and I had to fix it all by ourselves while Minho was sick at home for a week. I didn't really met the biker or know what he looks like, but I did saw him on his bike riding away. He was wearing his helmet and all I can see was his white long hair. Maybe "he" is actually a "she" I don't care now.

As I opened the door, Steven was already at the desk. "Hey Yumi! How's your day so far?" He said to me. I replied "Do you even have to ask me that? You know the answer in 'tired' or 'shut up.'" He laughed and said "Yeah haha!" He's such an awesome friend.

"Oh, guess what?" He said after I put my bag down.

"What?" I said, "You're finally going to ask Kat out?"

"Yes, I'm finally going to ask her." He said with a nervous happy smile.

"Finally! Where are you going to take her?" I said.

"Remember how much she loves that musical actor?" He asked me. How can I not? She and her old high school friend went to some theater place and never stopped talking about the actor she loves so much. I didn't went because I was busy with work and I wasn't real close with her high school friend anyway. I nodded and he continues, "Well, I bought tickets to the next show for tonight so hopefully she says yes."

I feel so pound and I know what he's going to ask me, "Yes, I'll cover all your shifts even the closing shift, but that's only if she said yes and not moaning over that actor after. So go now and ask her before I change my mind." He's really nervous. To help him, I grabbed his arm and pulled him pout the the shop. Gave him a big thumbs up and watched him walk away.

One hour later, I saw Steven came inside with the most happiness smile I had ever seen and aid to me, " She said yes!" Not surprised at all to be honest, but it's nice that Kat gave him a chance.

"Congrats dude," I said "what time is your date?"

" At 5pm." He answered then asked me, "Yumi, are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Of course I will. Now go on and get ready. You got 3 hours to get ready." I said.

I watched him leave and now I'm all alone at work. Sadly, Minho can't come today because he and his wife are having their 12 year anniversary. Love, huh? Everyone seemed happy to be with other people. I wonder if I'll find someone one day. But I am happy either way. Maybe I should close the shop early? Yeah, I should since it doesn't look like a busy day anyway.

I walked to of the desk and to the door to change the sign to "closing at 6pm" and walked back to my desk. As sit down and waiting for time to speed up, someone came inside and said "Wow, I never thought I will never see you again, little sister."

Ch. 3

No, it can't be. Why here and how? Villain. Please tell me it's a nightmare. I'm in serious shock that I couldn't speak. When he walk towards the desk, he stares at my chest and up to eyes, "you really become a woman, huh? A very nice wo-" I cut him off and said "Why the hell are you here?" He replied with that sick creepy grin, "I was just wondering around towns after towns to see if anyone is willing to sell their business to me. I'm a business man now like dad is, remember?" He makes me sick, but sadly I do remembered.

"Hey, how about you show me around this tiny repair shop or this whole town?" He said as he slowly reached for my hand, "or better yet how about dinner?" When our hands touched, I slapped him hard. "Get the hell our of here or I'll call the cops." I yelled. He responds with that creepy grin again and leaves. Something tells me that I won't see the last of him.

It's almost 6pm, Steven texted me how things are going well and that he's still nervous like hell, but he's calming down. Kat texted me the same thing and will send me pictures of the actor so I'll understand why she loves him. I wanted to text her "Villain" so she'll know that he'd found me, but I don't want to ruin her date. I don't see him outside or anywhere so I guess I should be safe. I better make a break for it.

I grabbed my bag, turned off the lights, and locked the door. Once I started walking, I felt like someone is following me. I believed I know who it is, but I am not going to turn around to see if I'm right. I kept walking, but to the park instead the apartment. At the park, his foot steps sounds like they're getting closer and closer. I made another turn and another, but after my last turn the sound of his foot steps are gone. I made a break for it and run to the apartment.

You know when you thought you were safe after you thought you got rid of the stalker following you, but it turns out they're still following you? Well, that just happened to me. Once I got inside my apartment, I can see him outside waiting for me to come out. God, I hate that creep perv Villain. My fear is that he'll call his dad that I'm here and might force me to stay with them again or tell them where his mom. Wonder if she is still alive or dead after being too scared to leave. I see so many flashbacks of the time Villain almost raped me. It keeps repeating in my head and I feel like having an heart attack or throwing up.

I looked at my phone, it's almost 7pm. Screw it, I can't stay here! I texted Kat that said "Hey, don't come home. My creepy foster brother found me. Stay at Steven's place or somewhere far just in case cause they're interested in your uncle's business. I'll try to meet you there. Bye." Should I grabbed my stuff? No, it should be fine. Kat can come back here tomorrow to grab my stuff. I grabbed my motorcycle keys and get the hell out of here. Luckily my covers my face so he won't noticed me. I start up my bike and ride. Pass the apartments, the stores, restaurants, the park, my job, and him.

Ch. 4

"Riding my motorcycle clears my head. They may be dangerous, but that's the fear talking. Think of the motorcycle that takes away all the fear and sadness away." That's what Blinded Husband said to me once. He also told me to never ride angry because that's how most people get into accidents. That's what I'm doing right now. I'm riding to get rid of my fears and sadness. Sometimes, I would ride for hours so I can calm and become myself again. If I'm being honest here, I don't really know where the hell I go when I go riding or where I am right now. I stopped at the gas station so I can reward my bike with gas. If I Check my phone, no messages or calls. Wow, it's almost 11:50pm already? Oh well, just go with the flow right?

I went inside to pay for the gas and bought a some cigarettes. Hey, I don't smoke much, but it calms me down a lot more after riding my motorcycle. One minute later, my bike has been reward and all set to ride again. I down my bag on the ground next to my bike and puts on my helmet. Just then some jackass in a mask just pushed me to the ground and stole my bag and ran off. What do you do when someone stole your bag? Of course you chance after them! I got on my bike and chance after him to catch him. It's hard to see him in the dark, but his white and pink ends hair helps me find him. I was getting closer to him and once I did, he throws the towards me and made me fall off my bike.

Ow, what the hell is with that guy? I got up very slowly to my feet hoping I didn't break any of my boners or anything. So far, nothing and my pain scale is a 3. I looked at my bike and see it's trash now. "Great, now how am I going to meet up with Kat?" I said to myself. Then I realized my bag. Why would that jackass stole my bag and threw it at me knowing I'll get into an accident? I looked threw inside it to see what's stolen and what's not. "Wallet. Cigarettes. Lighter. Pho-" the moment I looked at my phone, I see that it's broken.

"What the actually fuck!" I yelled, " What am I going to do now?!"

I heard a beep that's now my phone. I look threw my bag again and see that there's another phone that's not mine. It beeps again and I turned it on. Who's unknown and... an address?


End file.
